The Owl (WWII) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Hollywood, California | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Al Avison | First = Young Allies Vol 1 5 | Last = Young Allies Vol 1 5 | HistoryText = The man known as the Owl was an operative of Nazi Germany during World War II. In the fall of 1942, he was ordered by Adolf Hitler to demoralize Americans in anyway possible. Accepting the task, the Owl decided it was best to attack America from within and decided to target Hollywood. There, he allied himself with Imperial Japanese forces and plotted to invade the United States. Upon learning that Colossal Studios had hired the Young Allies to star in a movie about their adventures, he also decided to eliminate the youthful heroes. His mission was learned by American officials who also sent Captain America and the Human Torch to try and stop the invasion. The Owl posed as an actor named Karnes, who was hired to be the villain in the Young Allies film and made every effort to try and eliminate the young heroes. First, he approached them directly posing as a tour guide for the studio. He attempted to crush the boys with sand bags and later attempted to feed them to an alligator; however, the Young Allies freed themselves, forcing the Owl to flee the scene. The next day, he rigged the camera filming scenes to fire bullets, and when this failed, he murdered the camera man, leaving a note attached to the dagger that mocked the Allies. After an attempt to bomb the boys' dressing room failed to kill them, he was chased into a room filled with prop torture devices. There, he captured Jeff Vandergill and attempted to kill him in an Iron Maiden, but he was rescued by the Young Allies who sent the Owl fleeing once again. That night, with the crew moving to a live location for filming the following morning, the Owl then planted poisonous lizards in the truck that was to transport the Allies to the filming location. This plot was also foiled, and the Allies survived. The following night, while tenting out, Bucky became the Owl's next target when the villain placed a poisonous snake on his chest, but he was rescued by Jeff. Tracking the Owl to a cave, the boys were trapped inside when the Owl caused a cave-in. There, the Owl attacked them directly and seemingly perished when pushed off a cliff. Surviving, he in turn captured most of the Allies in a net and pushed them over the edge. There, he threatened to incinerate them with a flame jet, but the flames were held back by Toro long enough for the boys to escape. The next morning, the Owl disguised himself as one of actors portraying a Japanese soldier in the film and attempted to stab Bucky with a real knife. Chasing the Owl back into the cave, he attempted to kill them with a lion. However, when the boys began throwing rocks at the Owl, he tried to defend himself with his gun and ended up shooting the lion instead and fled once more. When the final scene of the film was about to be shot, the Owl had all the extras replaced with real Japanese soldiers, and when action was called, the invasion began under the auspices of being a movie shoot. The Young Allies realized this soon enough, and were soon joined by the arrival of Captain America and the Human Torch. During the fight, the Owl blew his cover as Karnes by attempting to blow the heroes up with a bomb. However, Captain America forced the bomb out of his hands and threw it at the Japanese sub, destroying it and killing the invaders. Unmasked, the Owl attempted to flee and ran off a cliff to his seeming demise. However, as the Young Allies regrouped, someone tossed a knife with a note warning the Young Allies that the Owl was still alive, and as a master of disguise, he would attack them again someday when they least expect it. There have been no further recorded appearances of the Owl, and his subsequent fate is unrecorded. | Powers = | Abilities = The Owl is a master of disguise and a skilled fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The Owl used a pistol, throwing knives, and bombs. He also had access to dangerous animals such as poisonous lizards and snakes, as well as a lion. | Notes = | Trivia = Die Eule is German for The Owl. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Thrown Weapons